Incomparable
by Lorrchan
Summary: Fran found a new life in the Varia as Mammon's replacement and he hated it. Various Parings: BelxFran... Why isn't Fran in the Character selection yet D:


**Discalmer:**I don't own KHR, but someday....(just joking)

I thank you for all the nice and motivating comments Cielo-Negro, GoddesOfWarth, RuByMoOn17, kyothefallenkit, xraaawrx and Ila Way. I'm so sorry but I'll start a new FF before I continue finishing déjà vu's.

**Unimportant Author Rant:**I'm really, really sorry for not posting anything for 5 months. But I've moved in a residential school and it was plenty of work to bring all my stuff to my new home (especially my clothes). And the residential school life sucks. However now I'll start writing again.

I just read through the new chapters and I have to confess that I immediately fell in love with Fran!! He's so frigging cute and Mammon's hat seriously kills me... I want that hat too.

Oh.... In my personal opinion Fran is a really cute boy not a girl with a really flat chest hence I'm declaring him in my Fanfiction as a boy, but if I'm proven wrong I'm sorry.

The moon shone through the large windows and filled the castle, that now served as headquarters of the "Vongola Special Assassin Squad" with a faint light.

Fran had cursed the castle many times for being both cold and confusing. Just last week he found himself standing in his Senpai's sleeping room.

But still he liked the old castle it had something melancholic.

Fran sat on a stony window ledge, with his legs tucked up and his head rested on his oversized and much-hated hat, which he was forced to wear against all his complaints and threats.

He hated this piece of cloth due may reasons, but manly because it always reminded him what he really was, nothing more than a cheap replacement for Mammon.

The sorrowful expression tuned into a hate-filled one. Mammon.

Fran knew he could never reach the high input his ancestor set. The other knew that too, yet they kept comparing Fran to the Arcobaleno. Being always compared to Mammon made him sick.

Even thought he never met the legendary Arcobaleno there were only two feeling towards the former Varia member, bitter hatred and envy.

He was envious of him about being loved by everyone. Their almost sick addiction gone so far that they painted him two fangs on the cheeks as Mammon was used to, while he was asleep.

The only things that held him in the Varia were his pride and his friendship with Squalo.

At the very beginning the Commander just stood by and watched the others psyching Fran out, however after two long weeks of tyranny he felt pity for the young boy.

Needless to say he didn't told them to stop directly, since he didn't want to appear as a caring weakling, but he began to punish them when they stretched a point, with the explanation, that it was his ass that will be 'kicked' if they disturb Xanxus.

Fran was ripped out of his thoughts through Squalo's warm words."What are ya frowning about again, brat?". At first the boy always got pissed when he was called 'Brat", but after some time he got pretty used to his charming nickname.

He turned around and saw the Commander of the Varia leaning against the opposite wall. "My... are you stalking me, Battle Commander?" he answered cheeky and quickly replaced his frown by his usual impervious expression.

"I came to kick your lazy butt and I have to baby-sit you since have night watch tonight, brat." Squalo scowled and took a seat on the cold window ledge opposite to Fran.

"You shouldn't scowl so much. You'll get winkles and then one day you'll be looking like that lighting pervert.", he said ignoring the insults.

Bending forward he placed one finger between the eyes of the older man, where inklings for winkles were clearly recognizable.

"Yeah... this looks bad. You should really change your skin lotion. I wonder if the Boss has already noticed them... more probably not. He's for sure more interested in the lower parts..." he teased Squalo, however was cut off though a sword that seemed to appear out of the nowhere.

"Watch your tongue you little piece of shit." the silver haired man growled.

Fran backed away, but he showed no sight of fright.

"Look! That's why you have already winkles, the only emotion you show is an angry one. Is Boss such a lousy lover?" Fran asked whit a cheeky smile.

That was too much. Squalo struck out as much as possible and stabbed right through the frog hat straight into Fran's left shoulder.

Surprisingly the younger boy didn't even flinch, but titled his head and pouted.

"Aya, that hurt, Commander." Fran complained.

"Shitty Illusionist" Squalo hissed and pulled his sword back.

The Illusionist remained silent for a while and listened to the Commanders, partly very creative, imprecations, waiting for him to clam down.

"What was he like? Mammon I mean." Fran asked all of the sudden after Squalo finally stopped the cursing. When the silver haired just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged.

Squalo hesitated a moment, but then he took a deep breath as if he was about to tell a long story.

"Mammon was the last to join the Varia." he slowly began,"To be honest 'join' is not the right word, 'brought' would suit better, since he was willing to do everything for the right sum.

The only fight he lost, if I remember right, was against the Vongola brat's insane Mist Guardian.

For that he was a strong Illusionist, you are nothing compared to him, even without the power of the pacifier, lad."he made a short break and eyed Fran, but when the boy didn't even winced at his sharp words.

"That's not what I wanted to know. I am pretty much aware of his strength since you're so nice to remind me. Bel-Senpai was in love with Mammon, wasn't he?"

Squalo's jaw dropped for the first time in year's.

Finally... I know it sucked, but I just wanted to write a Fanfiction about cute Fran and Bel(how dare you to call him un-cute!). And please gentle I wrote the end at 1am.

I hope I didn't messed it up too much. *Bows*


End file.
